


A Promise Made

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Coping, Love Confessions, M/M, War, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: Bumblebee's resolve is crumbing with each passing day in this war. Now with humanity on the Autobots tail as well as the 'Cons, Bumblebee is at the limit of what he can handle. In the end Sam is the only one who can give him strength.





	A Promise Made

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a commission for a request I was given way too long ago and I just couldn't feel like I could give this prompt justice. I rewrote it many times, and yet it wasn't until now that I could be happy with it!
> 
> Please enjoy, and pardon any typos. I have looked through this fic plenty but I'm sure some have escaped me.

For the fifth time that day Bumblebee wondered if it was worth punching Drifts lights out. The sleek samurai was beginning to get on Bees last nerve, and he swore that if he heard one more passive-aggressive complaint he was going to turn that pretty face into a pile of scrap metal.

Not that Bumblebee could entirely blame Drift for complaining.

They were in some serious slag.

Hiding was never Bees strong suit, but these days it had become a necessity. With enemies at every turn—both ‘Con and human alike—it was becoming increasingly difficult to get any rest without fear of being jumped in the middle of a recharge. Tensions were high, and with little doubt that it would remain that way, they all simply had to take it as it came.

Bee thought he was handling the stress nicely, but the other bots seemed to be shouldering their own burdens onto their teammates. Forcing their frustrations onto each other and increasing the overall load of building tension that was threatening to break apart their delicate dynamic. And as temporary leader of this little band of Autobots, Bee was expected to fix all of their problems.

Bee didn’t know how the frag to fix his own problems, let alone everyone else’s. He wasn’t a miracle worker.

Unlike Optimus, Bee just didn’t have the same ability to magically make things better. He didn’t have a soothing voice and an infinite pool of patience to draw strength from. He was their leader, but he was no Leader. He was no Optimus, and the fact that everyone made it a point to remind him of that at every turn was quickly getting old.

For safety, the team was encouraged to stay in their alt modes. This was a loose rule as no one expected each other to follow it to the letter, but it was an unspoken important one. It was another rule of hiding that Bee was bad at following.

He sat, in root mode, in the corner of their ‘base of operations’, although he used the phrase lightly. It was a rundown and half destroyed parking garage no matter how much Crosshairs liked to call it anything different.

The cool concrete felt nice against his heated plating as he tried to ignore the bickering of his teammates. The metal in his hands did little to alleviate the buzzing energy in his circuits, but bending it into interesting shapes helped keep the boredom at bay. Kind of. Okay not really, but it was the only thing to keep his hands busy while he waited for the sun to set.

Strange how quickly his life seemed to turn for the worst. Sure going through an entire war wasn’t an easy thing, but somehow everything just started to go downhill from the moment they arrived on Earth. It was as if Primus entirely stopped giving a frag the click they stepped off their own planet.

The ‘Cons, the Allspark, the destruction of entire human cities. Everything piled up into one giant cluster fuck that only took a matter of a few years to go completely to shit.

A static growl escaped his vocalizer as he chucked the piece of metal. The resounding clang against the far wall was barely satisfying.

 

* * *

 

 

Keeping on the move was their only defense against the humans who hunted them and the Decepticons that aided them. Sure the humans attacked any Bot they found, ‘Autobot or otherwise, but that didn’t seem to deter the Decepticons from giving them trouble too. Bee didn’t really understand. Sure they were still in a war (were they?) and they had scores to settle, (did they even matter anymore?) but the practical part of Bees mind just couldn’t understand how even an entire other race trying to hunt them down didn’t dampen the ‘Cons bloodlust.

If this were a movie they would have banded together to protect what little of their race was left against an even greater foe.

But this wasn’t a movie, and it seemed that both sides were too petty to admit they needed each other’s help.

Bee did a sharp U-turn as he narrowly avoided the rain of bullets from a military grade human helicopter. Despite their best efforts the humans stumbled across his team and were currently hounding them with everything they had. He had to hand it to the humans, they were stubborn. Despite being one of the fastest things on four wheels they still managed to keep track of him.

His team was currently scattered, separated by the sudden attack once they had entered a populated area. Bee didn’t like that. He couldn’t keep track of his teammates this way, but it was the only way to keep all of them from being cornered. As sparkbreaking as it was, they all knew the risks of separating. But they also all knew the benefits.

This way they won’t all get caught. A few may survive to fight another day instead of all of them being trapped and ripped apart by the human scientists.

Pain erupted from his right flank as he took a turn too sharp and scraped across the corner of a building. It was just a topical wound, but it shook Bee back to his senses. He couldn’t worry about his friends now. They were smart and resilient. They could handle themselves long enough to get away and hopefully regroup after the heat died down.

The sound of approaching engines alerted Bee to the humans reinforcements. They must realize that tailing him from the air wasn’t going to do much good and were trying to flush him into a more open area with their vehicles. Bee’s seem them do this before, and while it was a good tactic, he knew very well how to counter it.

Transforming, Bee skidded over the intersection and slipped in between two close buildings. It was a tight squeeze, but it was narrow enough that no other cars would be able to follow easily. He could still hear their engines, but as he transformed and sped down an empty civilian street he could tell that he gave them the slip for now. But he didn’t have much time. He’d have to find a good enough hiding spot before the heli lifted over the buildings and spotted him again. Losing the cars mean nothing if the humans still had eyes on him.

The environment wasn’t ideal for hiding. Rows of cookie cutter houses lined the streets with their expensive and equally as identical cars. Cover was basically nonexistent, but a little quick thinking could go a long way.

Bee was known for his quick judgment and he knew it. He may be brash but he wasn’t stupid, and he certainly was a mech that was blessed with good luck.

Coming to a sudden halt, Bee almost flipped over as he turned a full 90 degrees to slip into an open garage. It was unfortunately already occupied by an older model car that had seen its fair share of its own brand of war, but that didn’t stop him from wedging his way into the cramped space and shutting off all of his lights and engines. There was barely enough room for both the house owners car and himself, but that was okay. He’d deal.

Bee hated this part about hiding the most. When all he could hear was the enemy approaching and his own energon roaring in his audials. Tension in his entire frame made his struts ache, but he didn’t dare move.

The beats of the helicopters blades got louder as it approached and Bee felt his spark begin to thrum in tandem with it.

Had he been fast enough? Had the chopper seen him?

Uncertainty frayed at his nerves as he remained silent. And he waited.

The beats got louder, harsher as if the heli was reducing its speed, and for a moment Bee could swear that it sounded like they hesitated over the house he was hiding in.

And then the beats began to fade as the humans moved on.

Bee sagged low on his tires as the tension flooded out of his struts. He wasn’t out of hot water just yet, but it was at least no longer boiling. He was safe for now, and he took a moment to congratulate himself on a job well done.

**‘Good job Bee. You may suck as a leader but you’re second to none when it comes to running away from your problems.’**

That was supposed to have been a genuine complement but the voice in his processor sounded bitter and sarcastic.

**‘Well frag you too buddy.’**

Bees audials picked up noise coming from inside the house. Slag. The humans that lived here must have been awake despite the very early hour. They didn’t sound alarmed, at least not to Bees audials. He could pick up talking and the sound of a TV.

Bee prayed to primus they hadn't heard all that and would come to investigate. Scaring a poor family half to death wasn’t on his todo list today.

But leaving right now wasn’t an option. That heli would likely comb this area for the better part of an hour, and those cars would surely follow. He had to lay low if he wanted to slip away, terrified or confused family be damned.

There he waited, fully expecting the patriarch of the family to come busting in with a small weapon of some sort of ridiculousness like that, but it never came. The minutes ticked by and Bee was left in peace for once, and his aching processor was thankful.

He wouldn’t dare risk recharging completely, but he put himself in a state of low power. Only his processor and major functions remained online, and his aches slowly ebbed. Low on fuel and patience, Bee just wished he could curl up and sleep for an entire millennia.

He sat there for an hour easy before he heard more signs of life from inside the house. The TV had been playing the entire time, but now more noises drifted out.

 **‘Kitchen noises,’** Bee thought, and trained his hearing on the mundane noises of this humans life.

A sudden flash of a smile brought Bee a somber feeling. A memory. A memory of Sam.

Bees spark ached as he thought about the human. He could hear it clear as day. Cursing and laughing coming from inside the Witwicky household. They were such a boisterous family and Bee felt drawn to them. They were all just so alive, but none more so than Sam.

It was easy to forget better times when everything was falling to slag around you. Happy memories always seemed to be quickly replaced by new horrible ones. Memories of his past friends and their untimely slaughter, new paranoia of being hunted and hated, and the frustration that seemed to haunt Bees thoughts like a bad case of rust sometimes overtook the happier times.

But not the times with Sam. Those days were ones that Bee cherished no matter how bad it got. Unlike some memories that dampened over time, the thought of Sam still held the same luster.

Their first meeting was one of Bees favorite memories and one he indulged in often. A young and naïve Sam sitting in his drivers seat. Back when his disguise was a beat up old piece of shit, Sam still thought his racing stripes were cool. His hands had felt so warm on Bees steering wheel, and Bee marveled at his first human contact.

The appeal of humans had never been a great one, but after meeting Sam Bee was sure that the little species was one to be admired. Even when he was ‘just a car’ Sams quirks and energetic attitude were a reprieve from the stoic attitudes of his comrades.

Was it weird that he liked being just some kids car? Just tagging along on Sams awkward quest of adulthood, watching and cheering him on and just _living_? Living without the thought of war, without the fear of ‘Con attack, without the responsibility and the pressure that came with being a solder?

Part of Bee felt guilty for thinking it, but he’d rather have that life than this one. Somehow the thought always left a bitter taste, but he couldn’t help but going back to it every time things got rough. What he would give just to be back with Sam. Back when things had the possibility of being simple.

It was well past the time for Bee to leave this strangers garage. Knowing humans, they would be heading for their car soon for work or maybe an errand. Humans couldn’t keep out of their cars for very long, and Bee couldn’t risk the human seeing him.

As he slowly online his engines and backed out of into the street he reminisced about those warm hands and that cute laugh.

 

* * *

 

­­­

**‘This is stupid. This is so stupid!’**

Bee has had his share of bad ideas over the course of his life, (temporarily turning himself electric blue was one of them) but this had to take the cake.

Having been unable to locate his teammates, and lonely to the point of ripping his own metal off, his brash and impulsive processor had the bright idea of tracking down the only thing left that gave Bee hope for the future.

Sam.

Bee told himself for the millionth time that this was a bad idea as he monitored the apartment he was currently parked in front of. He had no idea what possessed himself to drive hallway across the country just for one human that may or may not want anything to do with him, but here he was.

Bee didn’t know what he would do if he was actually rejected, but he tried not to think about that as he looked for signs of life in the dingy little apartment.

Finding Sam had been simple. Just a quick run of Sams social security number made quick work of finding where he was, and after some extensive searching to make sure Sam wasn’t being monitored he decided to park himself and wait.

The security on the Witwicky boy was surprisingly lax. Possibly because they didn’t think any of the bots would be stupid enough to come search the boy out, but he couldn’t be completely sure.

Regardless, he was here and he was mentally kicking his own aft at being such a sap. Just the thought of seeing Sam again sent an excited thrum through Bees spark. And, despite the tiny logical side of him telling him to leave, he stayed and strained to pick up any movement from inside the apartment.

It was agony to wait there while other humans filtered in and out of the complex. Bee had wave after wave of doubt, excitement, nervousness, and every other spark aching emption over the course of a few hours and his tired nerves could barely stand it. His boundless energy was going to be his downfall. He was going to transform in the middle of the road and do a fucking backflip because staying still this long was just _torture_.

A voice suddenly detached itself from the white noise of the city and pulled Bee away from his inner turmoil.

Bee could hardly believe it as Sam walked out of the apartment complex. It just didn’t seem real at first to have been thinking of Sam for so long and then all of a sudden having him all but dropped into his lap.

But there was no mistaking it. It was Sam alright, although he wasn’t exactly as he remembered him.

Sam had matured in the years they'd been apart. No longer was he the lanky teen that was more arm and leg than anything. He had filled out into his adult body, and despite his indifferent knowledge of human anatomy Bee would dare to say that Sam had grown into a handsome young man. Then again he may have been just a tad biased.

Just seeing Sam smile was enough to renew Bees resolve, but he hesitated in revealing himself. Not only was he unsure of exactly how he was going to do that, but Sam was also not alone. A woman was on his arm and by the look of it they were very familiar.

Ah. So Sam had finally landed himself a girl? Bee was torn between feeling proud and a little jealous. She seemed alright at least from this distance. She had a nice smile and was rather simple compared to the weirdos that Sam seemed naturally attracted to. At least this girl looked like she had some personality.

Bee looked on as they walked to a vehicle—a piece of shit in Bees opinion—shared a long kiss, and as Sam opened the door for the woman so she could get into the drivers seat. They shared a few words and another parting kiss through the drivers side window before Sam waved her off.

 **‘Thanks universe. Way to rub in the fact that Sam seems completely happy without you’,** Bee thought bitterly as he watched Sam approach what Bee could only assume to be his own car.

Ever the one to give in to impulse, he was honking his horn before he could even stop himself.

If seeing Sam was heaven, then Bee didn’t know how to describe the feeling of having Sam look directly at him. The best way he could describe it would be like come inside from the cold. It was a relief, and it flooded him with a warmth that he would have to do some serious soul searching in order to completely understand.

Bee looked like shit. He knew it and he wasn’t proud of it, but he just knew Sam knew what he was looking at immediately. Even at this distance he could see the recognition in his humans eyes, and it took only a few seconds for Sam to do an about face and head straight for him.

Now that he was close, Sam looked great. All neat and tidy with a collared shirt. Bee would have to tease him about that later if he ever got the chance.

Sams eyes roamed over him for a moment and it only took one touch on Bees driver door for him to open right up and all but scream for Sam to get inside. To his credit, Sam seemed anxious as well. Bee could hear his heart racing and he felt flattered at the thought that Sam was just as nervous as he was.

Just as soon as Sam was settled, Bee took off in a lazy drive down the busy street.

“Bee?” His spark nearly did a flop and he chirped loudly through his speakers. Sam made a breathless laugh, and gripped his steering wheel as he said, “Holy shit Bee…You…I…shit. How? Why?”

:Why we are here… _Baby all I want for Christmas is yooooou!_.: Bellowed through his radio and it had the intended effect. Sam barked with laughter, the tension he had been holding immediately melting into a comfortable familiarity.

“Oh my god Bee. Please no. It’s July,” Sam replied and Bee couldn’t help but chitter in amusement.

Sam seemed happy to see him and that was all Bee cared about. Screw being a leader and fighting against an entire planet. Right now he was going to take a load off with one of his dearest friends. For once he didn’t want the guilt for thinking of himself, and for once he wanted to indulge in something that made him happy. At least for a little while.

“I’ve….heard about all of that stuff that happened on the news,” Sam suddenly said looking somber. “It’s….it’s shit. I can’t believe they would turn on us like this Bee. After all the shit we went through just to keep everyone safe?”

:Aint nothing to fear but fear itself…Those assholes up in Washington would rather sit on their asses—...and….think the world is their enemy.:

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah…it makes sense I guess but that doesn’t mean I have to like it Bee. After all the shit we went though, and the bull that they’re putting us through afterwards you’d think that they’d give us some sort of reprieve.” Sam suddenly looked angry and continued, “Did you know that after they declared the Autobots enemies they came to me thinking I’d rat you all out?”

Bee barely contained the squeal of rage that came from his speakers. They had kept the Witwickys in the dark for that exact reason, but that didn’t mean Bumblebee had to like it. It infuriated him that the human government would turn on their own just for information. Sam looked to be intact, so Bee hoped that the government didn’t do anything too drastic. Just the thought of them hurting Sam made him want to march right up to every government base he could find and blow it into pieces.

“I know,” Sam said responding to his squeal. “Don’t worry they quickly seemed to get the hint that I wasn’t going to budge. Besides it wasn’t like you all sent me post cards every week to tell me how the folks are doing.” Sam said, adding an annoyed eyeroll.

**‘Oh yeah. I’m sure that they went straight to you first. I’m sorry for bringing you into this Sam…’**

: _It’s too late to apologize~_...I did cause a commotion I can't help but make a scene…I can't help but feel responsible…:

Despite the fact the words were from a terribly off the mark songs, Sam seemed to get the message. He smiled, and a new warmth filled Bees spark at the sight.

“It’s okay Bee. I kinda understood the moment that I was brought into this mess that it would stay with me even long after you guys left. Comes with the job of accidently buying an alien thinking it was a sports car.”

That made Bee laugh. It was kinda sucky that Sam was roped into this all because of circumstance, but it was easy to laugh about now. It was kind of a bitter laugh, but it was a pain they could both share. Neither of them asked for the hell that was handed to them.

“So where is everybody?” Sam asked a little uneasy.

:Dance dance, we’re falling apart to half time~…the…flying monster that attacked us earlier~….scattered! Scattered like snowflakes in a gust of wind!:

Sams frown deepened. It probably was dangerous to be telling Sam anything in case it would be used against the Autobots, but Bee couldn’t bring himself to care. These were Sam’s friends too and he had a right to know how they were doing. Keeping Sam in the dark just didn’t sit well with him. They were comrades in war now. The horrors they shared and the intense feelings they experienced with each other left their mark and brought them closer. With everything they shared withholding information almost felt like betrayal in Bees mind. Anonymity be damned. Sam had fought his battles just as hard as any Autobot.

They hadn't been driving for too long, but Bee had managed to find themselves a quiet spot behind an old warehouse looking building. It looked long abandoned, and he took up a spot right behind the building and parked. This would be a safe enough spot for now, though Bee wouldn’t even dream of transforming in broad daylight like this. At least as a beat up Camaro he could blend in with the bleak terrain.

“If you got separated,” Sam started as he took in the details of their surroundings, “then why are you here instead of looking for them?”

Bee almost physically winced at the question. Sam was too smart for his own good.

How could he explain something that he himself barely understood? The honor and responsibility to his teammates weighed heavily on him and yet what he wanted most was to run away from it all. Just the thought of going back to his team filled him with dread. Drift would give him that disapproving stare, that universal look of ‘you're not Optimus so why are you trying to act like it?’, and Crosshairs would be at his throat immediately and demand to know their next move. As if Bee had any clue what to do next. He’d much rather be watching human sports games in Sams garage.

: I feel so _broken apart_. Let's begin right from the start. So many tragedies happening around the world…I can't understand, and I can't say how, what's going on right now…It's a new day, but it all feels old. It's a good life, that's what I'm told. But everything, it all just feels the same.:

Curse humans and their overly dramatic lyrics. Bee felt a rush of embarrassment at such a declaration, but he supposed those words held a certain truth to them. Without Optimus he really did feel lost, and even his unending enthusiasm had its limits.

:But that’s not all! Sherrie tell him what he’s won!: Bee piped up, not liking the sudden mood shift he had caused.

:Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am the one and only Queen Bee~~…I came back for you, all my fans across the world holla at your girl, I came back for you~~:

Despite Bees efforts Sams frown didn’t disappear.

“Bee…Bee look I’m so happy to see you. You have no idea how good it feels to see you but….but Bee I have a life now. I’m engaged, I have a job, I even pay car payments for Gods sake! Do you really wanna go back to living in my garage?”

: _I’d do anything for you~_ : Bee piped up and tightened the seatbelt around Sam in a weird version of a hug.

Sam laughed despite himself, but as he placed his hands back onto Bees steering wheel he slowly rubbed the leather in contemplation. Bee couldn’t completely feel the motion, but he appreciated it none the less.

“Bee you can’t really be considering dropping everything and just hiding, can you? I mean….what about the Decepticons?”

:They can….bite the fattest part of my ass!s he slowly online his engines and backed out of into the street he remaniced about those warm hands and that cute laugh. for …I’ve….devoted….years of expertise!....to a buncha idiots….Sellin' no crack no more , I don't wanna go back~:

“Bee…” Sams tone took on a very Optimus like quality and Bee felt dread creep into his spark.

Sams grip tightened on his wheel and his human let out a long sigh.

“Look I…I know I’m not the one to talk. I’ve done my share of running. But I can’t help but try to convince you otherwise. Guess Optimus’ pep talks did their trick,” Sam gave a soft laugh.

“But your friends need you. I’ve seen you fight Bee and I know you can protect them. I mean, I know they can protect themselves, but still. What if your friends die because you weren’t there to help?”

Bee didn’t respond. He knew Sam was right but it didn’t help lessen the hurt. Those were the exact words that he had been telling himself every time he had thoughts of running away. Thoughts of escaping to a beach somewhere and racing every pretty sports car he could find until he was sick of it. But it was that little voice in the back of his processor that almost always kept him in line. The same little voice that Sam seemed to be channeling right now

“Besides,” Sam continued. “What would you do if you came with me huh? Heh my life’s boring as hell now. You'd go crazy! I know you Bee.”

:You have a point there…but….consider this. _I don’t care. I love it!~:_

Sam chuckled and rested his forehead on Bees steering wheel.

“You’re not that lazy Bee. You’d go insane and I know it. nothing could keep you still for that long.”

:I’ll endure the rain~…All for the low low price of!... _You make me happy. You make me whole. You take the pain away!~ I’m so in love with you!~_ :

Sam was quiet. The look on his face was one of thought and Bee wondered if that, despite its delivery, Sam got the message.

Bee longed for his own voice. For his own words so he could look right into Sams eyes and tell him how he felt. How even after all this time the spark he felt when they first met still hadn't diminished. Humans say that time makes the heart grow fonder, and Bee was convinced that this was true. He wanted to hold Sam in his arms and tell him how much he valued their friendship, how much he longed to be back by his side and facing incredible odds _together_ instead of apart.

There he went being a sap again. Maybe it was the cheesy song that was making his emotions all in a tizzy.

Sam seemed to bring that out in him.

“I care about you too buddy. But…”

Bee felt a sudden burst of hope only to be crushed by that fucking word. ‘But’. This was it. This was where he was told off or worse.

“I don’t feel like this is how you should go about things. Don’t get me wrong I’m so happy to see you're okay, but I can’t sit back and let you walk away. It’s scary Bee. I know it is. We’ve both been there through the thick of it and I can tell you that it’s fucking terrifying. But in the end it’s what you stand up for, and what you believe in, that matters. Would you really be okay with running away from conflict like a coward? I know you Bee and you and I both know that you wouldn’t.  That’s just not you.”

Sam paused to gather his thoughts and Bee let him. This wasn’t the let down he was expecting and somehow he found himself hanging on the humans every word.

“So while I can’t stop you from doing what you want, I won’t hide you. If you wanna quit then you have to do it somewhere else. But if you go back, and God I hope everything turns out well if you do, then I have a place for you. If you see everything to the end and are willing to come and live in my boring life then I’ll welcome you with open arms. Cause I love you too Bee. You mean a lot to me and…well…shit. You know I’m not good at this stuff. But do you know what I’m trying to say?” Sam asked, his look pleading and lost. Perhaps a little embarrassed too.

Maybe Sam was right. Optimus’ pep talks must have stuck because suddenly everything mattered again. He couldn’t just leave his friends and comrades behind. He couldn’t betray Optimus’ trust by running away like a coward. He’s come this far and what was stopping him from seeing this shit show to the end?

And that promise. That glimmer of hope that after all this was said and done that Sam would welcome him back into his life gave a new life into Bee he didn’t know he needed.

:You mean that?....Bitch better not be lying!:

Sam gave a sudden bark, surprised but seeming delighted at Bees choice of phrase.

“Yeah Bee I mean it. I can’t guarantee you won’t be bored out of your mind, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Bee lost in his own thoughts and probably Sam was as well. Their topic was heavy, yet somehow the air seemed lighter. At least for Bumblebee it was.

Bees engine revved to life and he pulled out of the parking lot. As he turned to head back toward Sams apartment he made up his mind.

:We interrupt your local programming to bring you this message…. _Who’s gonna save the world tonight?_ _Who's gonna bring you back to life? We're gonna make it, you and I. We're gonna save the world tonight._ :

Sam smiled and it lit up his eyes as he said, “Swedish House Mafia? Really? Heh…does this mean you're going back?” Sam asked hopefully.

:You bet your sweet ass son.:

Bumblebee sped up as Sam laughed again, and he took the moment to soak up the sound and steel his resolve.

Optimus told him once that fighting was hard. It took everything out of you and gave you nothing in return but empty rage and sparkache. But it was the goal that was worth all of that pain. Whatever you were fighting for, no matter what it was, as long as it was true to you and yourself then you would come to understand what all that pain was for. So don’t just fight for nothing. Fight for what you truly believed in, and for what you truly wanted in your spark of sparks.

And as Bumblebee let Sam out and watched him walk back to his car, Bee knew then what it was he was going to fight for.


End file.
